Double Feature
by LaneIA
Summary: Where did our favorite agents go after they saw the movie New Moon?


Author's notes: Just a little story to make your days merry and bright. All characters belong to other people, I own only my desire to see Colby end up with a nice girl. Enjoy and review, I can use the positive reinforcement.

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

"I guess I didn't realize how picked over Blockbuster would be on a Friday night."

"They have Julie and Julia." She held up the movie. "It's about food."

"Chick flick. G.I. Joe, Rise of Cobra."

The look that Liz shot him said it all. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?"

"Come on Liz, you've subjected me to enough supernatural tonight with New Moon." Colby picked up another video. "I hate to admit it, but I did want to see this one. I suppose you've seen it already though."

Liz looked over at the video that Colby held on to. "Really? Romantic comedy? That isn't going to bring up too many memories for you? All of the women you loved before?"

"Not too many on that list. It's a spy thing." Colby's tone was light and teasing. "So, is this one a yes or no?"

"Actually, I haven't seen it. I'm ok with that one."

"Great; unless you want to make it a double feature?"

"We've already seen one movie tonight, so technically this is the second feature." Liz held up two fingers.

"Kill joy."

Colby paid for the rental and they drove the distance to Colby's apartment complex. Along the way both talked about the most recent case they had worked. They both skirted around the talk they had had earlier in the evening regarding Liz's relationship with Don.

Soon enough they were pulling into the apartment's parking lot. Climbing out of the car, Colby ushered Liz towards his door. Keying it open he stepped in and flipped on the light.

Liz had followed and as the room lit up she looked around. Taking in the clean and orderly apartment the look of surprise must have been written clearly on her face.

"Surprised?" Colby smiled "Did you envision something that looked like a drunken fraternity party had just finished?"

"I didn't think it would be that bad. But I did it would be a little more cluttered."

"I was military; they expect you to be neat. Plus, you can blame my mom again. She would have a fit if the house wasn't picked up."

"The more I hear about your mom, the more I like her."

"I think she would like you too." Suddenly Colby felt like he had said too much, "So do you want some popcorn? I've got soda in the refrigerator."

"I'm good for now."

"Let me get this loaded, go ahead and have a seat." Colby moved to the DVD player and opened the drive and placed the disc inside. "I really liked him in Sahara."

"Sorry, I must have missed that one. What was it about?"

"It was based on a book by Clive Cussler. He writes these elaborate adventures that have a tie in to history. I've been reading them for years."

"So Matthew McConaughey has been busy." Liz sat down on the couch. She tried to be casual as she looked around the apartment. Several photographs were displayed on the coffee table; one contained a shot of Colby, Megan, David, Charlie and Don. "Colby's original team." Liz thought to herself. Another held a photo of Colby and the man she recognized as Dwayne Carter. The final one held a shot of a family; mother, father, two young girls and a youthful Colby.

"That was taken the year before my Dad died." Colby spoke from beside her.

Liz had been so caught up in the pictures that she hadn't seen Colby move from the entertainment center. "You look really young."

"I was fourteen." His voice turned soft as he sat down beside her on the couch. "I didn't realize that I was going to be growing up so fast."

"I'm sorry." Liz laid her hand on his arm.

"Long time ago and lots of water under the bridge." Colby pointed to the FBI warning on the screen. "How many times have you seen that and yet have we ever had to bust someone for copying movies?"

Liz laughed at the playfulness that had replaced the sorrow in Colby's voice. "Be careful, you might jinx us."

"Not a chance. Do you mind if I jump past the previews?"

"Please. Most of them are older anyway."

The movie began and both sat in a companionable silence. Soon both were laughing at the troubles occurring to the main character. He had just managed to destroy the wedding cake when Colby paused the movie. "I need a soda; can I get you something to drink?" He stood up and looked down at Liz.

"Sure," She grabbed his offered hand and was pulled lightly to her feet.

Not relinquishing her hand, Colby leaned in and kissed her gently. Liz found herself unwilling to end it. Colby had started to break it when she put her arms around his neck and brought him back close to her. "I like this too."

Kissing her again, Colby put his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his embrace. "I agree. But if I have too many more of these I don't think I can stop."

"Who's asking you to?"

"Liz. I like you and I want to do this right. I don't want to move too fast and ruin anything."

"Colby, we've known each other for several years." Liz started to protest.

"Yes, in a work relationship. Part of that time you were dating my boss."

"So this is all leading back to Don?" Liz's tone was cooling.

"No, Don has nothing to do with this. I respect you and want to make sure that whatever happens between us isn't going to jeopardize what we already have."

"So it's about your career? You're worried if you're with me it will screw up your career?" She pulled out of Colby's arms. "I think I better go now."

"Liz, stop. You're putting words and ideas into my mouth that I'm not saying or having." Colby looked into her eyes. "What I'm worried about is that if something happens and you regret your decision. I'm not like this guy," he motioned to the screen. "I'm worried about your feelings. I've got a lot of baggage I'm bringing with me into this relationship and I don't want to burden you with it. You need to remember there are still a lot of people who are angry with me about the Chinese."

Feeling herself deescalating, Liz took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I guess I was jumping to conclusions. It's just that I've went out with a couple of other guys from the Bureau and in both instances, they were more interested in getting a in because I've been in bed with a boss."

"I can understand why you would worry. But Liz, I'm serious. I don't want to screw up this opportunity to be with you."

"I guess life isn't as easy as it is in the movies is it?" Liz teased. "If this were a movie, we would have already had this all figured out." She followed him to the small kitchen and accepted the can of soda.

"Hell, if this was a movie we wouldn't have bothered to figure it out. Everything is magically resolved without any discussions taking place. Maybe that's why so many couples have problems; they think that everything is better left unsaid." Colby led the way back to the living room.

They took their places on the couch again and before turning the movie back on Colby put his arm around her and pulled her into another light kiss. He hit the button and the movie continued on towards its resolution.

Liz looked over at Colby; his arm had stayed around her, holding his securely. Smiling, she turned back to the screen to watch the conclusion of the movie. Maybe this wasn't a movie, but Liz was hoping for the happy ending too.


End file.
